<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Words Needed by ren_hatake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279115">No Words Needed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_hatake/pseuds/ren_hatake'>ren_hatake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_hatake/pseuds/ren_hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing hehe.                                                                                       I wrote this for myself but I thought I'd like to share it with you.                                                                                        If you have any feedback or comments, please feel free to let me know what you think!<br/>There’s pure fluff at first but it ends on porn because I love Kakashi and I couldn’t help myself<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
<p>*Takes place after the Fourth Shinobi World War*</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Kakashi Hatake/Reader, Kakashi/Reader, kakashi hatake/female reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Words Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing hehe.                                                                                       I wrote this for myself but I thought I'd like to share it with you.                                                                                        If you have any feedback or comments, please feel free to let me know what you think!<br/>There’s pure fluff at first but it ends on porn because I love Kakashi and I couldn’t help myself<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
<p>*Takes place after the Fourth Shinobi World War*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s right there, lying on your bed while he’s lazily flipping through the pages of his beloved copy of Icha Icha.</p>
<p>You casually approach, as he mindlessly continues with his reading.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He is so beautiful…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And he’s all mine.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A genuine smile is now plastered on your face. As you near the bed, you quickly run and throw yourself on top of him. Kakashi is a bit startled by the impact and he chuckles, setting his book aside and wrapping his arms around your back. Giggling and burying your face on the crook of his neck, you hold him tightly as you breathe in his scent.</p>
<p>—<em>I love the way you smell.</em></p>
<p>Kakashi holds you tighter as his chuckles fade away.</p>
<p>—<em>And I love it when you interrupt my reading.</em></p>
<p>He replies in a playful tone.</p>
<p>You look up at him with a soft smile as you rest your chin on his chest. <br/>
You could stare at his face forever.<br/>
His sharp jaw, his cute nose, his sexy scar, <strong><em>that adorable mole on his chin…</em></strong><br/>
He’s just perfect.</p>
<p>— <em>You’re drooling.</em></p>
<p>He teases as he gently caresses your hair. He pretends to have a smug grin on his face, but you can see right through him.<br/>
You can see in his eyes that he’s staring back at you with the same adoration and the same mushy feeling fluttering on his insides.</p>
<p>You let out a soft laugh as you lay your cheek in his chest and stay there for a while, listening to his heartbeat. <br/>
At first, it beats a bit faster than usual and it brings a smile to your face.</p>
<p>He’s here.<br/>
With you.<br/>
Just the two of you, soothing the other with the sound of your breathing and soaking in this warm, golden energy you radiate whenever you’re together.</p>
<p>Kakashi holds you tightly as he rolls over the bed and inverts the position you were in.<br/>
You stroke his hair as his head lays on your chest, arms tangled around your torso.<br/>
He looks up and raises himself to nuzzle at your nose. His forehead pressed on yours as he closes his eyes.<br/>
Then, he separates a little and looks into your eyes.  <br/>
You look at his.<br/>
Slowly, you begin closing the already short distance that sets you apart from the other, lips grazing while a soft smile appears on both of your faces.</p>
<p>The sensation of it, the intimacy of the moment feels so right.</p>
<p>He kisses the corner of your mouth before pressing his lips on yours.</p>
<p>At first, it is just a soft, gentle kiss; but as things begin escalating, each touch contains more passion than the other.<br/>
Hands tangled in the other’s hair, tongues playing together. Bodies desperately curving into one; you’re devouring each other.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s hands are wandering throughout your body as your fingers run through his hair.<br/>
He starts delivering open-mouthed kisses down your neck and you let out a quiet moan. He takes this as encouragement and softly grazes his teeth on your neck before sucking and leaving a very visible mark on your skin.<br/>
It feels so good you tangle your fingers tighter on his hair as you let out a breathy moan.<br/>
The sound sends shivers through his nervous system and his hand goes down your shirt, groping your breasts as he lets out a low groan.</p>
<p>The excitement continues growing as he helps you take off your shirt and he quickly discards his.</p>
<p>Your fingers start wandering down the waistband of his pants, and then, he quickly stands up and hastily removes yours as you let out a little, surprised squeal.<br/>
He hurriedly gets out of his own, hungry gaze never faltering from yours.</p>
<p>You can see him hardening through his underwear as you lie beneath him, only in your bra and panties.</p>
<p>You scoot over to sit by the edge of the bed while you pull him closer from his lower back, feeling the scared, pale skin that covers the defined muscles of his beautiful body.<br/>
Left-hand cups his backside as your right one palms him through his boxer brief, eyes never leaving his.</p>
<p>Kakashi runs down his hand through the side of your head to wrap it gently around your neck.<br/>
He makes you raise your head a bit higher and puts your legs back on top of the bed; you’re once more laying underneath him.</p>
<p>He takes your bra off and grazes your nipples with his thumbs. He rolls his tongue on each before he positions himself in between your legs and spreads them open.<br/>
Oh so slowly, Kakashi runs his tongue through your clothed core, making you let out a whiny sigh.</p>
<p>You grab him by the hair and make him look at you.</p>
<p>—<em>Just get to business already. Stop teasing.</em></p>
<p>He smirks.</p>
<p>—<em>Alright then...</em></p>
<p>Without a warning, Kakashi rips your panties and straight-up dips his entire face between your thighs, sucking at your core while tangling his fingers on yours.<br/>
You let out a loud moan as his tongue begins sauntering in circular patterns through your clit.<br/>
He’s turning you into a screaming mess as he pushes his tongue in and out of you.<br/>
Kakashi feels nurtured by the noises he’s getting from you.<br/>
He moves his tongue back to your clit and quickly flicks it as he inserts a finger inside your body.</p>
<p>The grip on his hair can’t seem to get tighter as he flattens his tongue and starts bobbing his head up and down like he’s desperately licking ice cream; he just can’t get enough of you.</p>
<p>He adds a second finger and your walls start clenching around as you let out a scream, pleasure snapping. Kakashi gives one last lick, gathering your juices and savoring your taste. The taste he never seems to stop craving.</p>
<p>He raises himself on top of you, face flushed and hair obscenely messed up.</p>
<p>You grab Kakashi by the neck and give him a fervent kiss, his soaked chin rubbing against your face as you get a taste of yourself.</p>
<p>—<em>Now’s my turn</em>.</p>
<p>You grab Kakashi by the shoulders and flip him under you, open-mouth kissing his neck this time.<br/>
He closes his eyes as the grip of his hands on your waist tightens.</p>
<p>You lower yourself and glide your tongue from the base of his happy trail through his defined abdomen, his toned chest, his throat, and his sharp jaw; up to his earlobe as you gently nib at it. <br/>
Kakashi’s breath quivers as he shuts his eyes tighter and his knuckles turn pale from hardly clutching your hips.</p>
<p>Your hand slowly descends, caressing his torso and playing a little with the band of his underwear before palming him through the fabric.</p>
<p>—<em>Just get to business already. Stop teasing. </em></p>
<p>Kakashi says in a breathy tone. <br/>
A smug smile appears on your face.</p>
<p>—<em>So, anything I say can and will be held against me? I see, Lord Sixth… </em></p>
<p>You whisper in his ear as you proceed to wrap your hand around his hard-on. You rub the tip with your thumb and drag his pre-cum down his shaft. <br/>
You give him a slow stroke before getting positioned between his legs and completely discarding his underwear.<br/>
You slowly run your hands through his thighs while he softly trembles.</p>
<p>Making him feel this way feels as good as he must feel.</p>
<p>Never breaking eye contact, you grab his length and wrap your lips around it. Kakashi holds your hair back as you dip your head down to the hilt, mildly choking on him.<br/>
You start bobbing your head at a slow pace as his fingers tighten the grip on your hair.</p>
<p>Both of your hands are milking his shaft as your mouth sucks on the tip. You flatten your tongue and lick a straight line from the base of his balls through the backside of his length.<br/>
Kakashi throws his head back and lets out a low moan.<br/>
It’s so fucking hot whenever he gets vocal and you just can’t resist it anymore.</p>
<p>You let go of him and place yourself on top of his hips. Firmly grabbing his face by the jaw with one of your hands, you make him look up to you as you grind your wet slit through his shaft; a loud groan comes out from his throat as you sigh.<br/>
Kakashi places his hands on your hips to help you balance as you place the tip of his member on your entrance and slowly lower yourself. He’s buried deep inside of you and it feels just perfect. He groans again and you throw your head back moaning.<br/>
You place your palms on his chest as you start grinding and circling your hips. He brings his thumb up to your clit and begins rubbing while your grinding starts getting heavier.</p>
<p>You feel yourself getting closer as Kakashi’s thumb starts working faster and you begin bouncing on top of him.</p>
<p>The feeling on your lower stomach reaches its climax, making you violently shake as you let out a loud cry.</p>
<p>You can’t help but drop down to his chest and he wraps his arms around your back; one of his hands firmly grasps you by the waist while the other one hooks on the crook of your neck.<br/>
Kakashi’s hips rise from the bed as he hastily rails you into them; setting a wild, animalistic pace.<br/>
He’s making you scream and moan at the top of your lungs from the overstimulation.<br/>
His pace commences faltering and you gasp when the knot in your stomach snaps for the third time.<br/>
With a loud gran, he reaches his orgasm and cums inside of you, heavily panting as he holds you and his cum starts dripping out of you.<br/>
You sit up and he slips himself out of you.</p>
<p>You plop down on the mattress, facing the ceiling by Kakashi’s side; both of you panting, sweaty, and heavily flushed.</p>
<p>Kakashi turns you to look at him.<br/>
A dopey, smug grin is plastered on his face.</p>
<p>You try to respond with the same expression, yet the exhaustion from your multiple orgasms makes you look a bit more disheveled; sweaty baby hairs sticking down your forehead.<br/>
Regardless, Kakashi stares at you as if you created the entire universe with your own two hands.<br/>
He caresses your flank as you bring up a hand to gently cup his cheek.</p>
<p>You lazily stare at each other’s eyes for a while.</p>
<p>No words are needed to express the feelings you feel for each other.</p>
<p>No words needed to tell how much you make the other happy, how much you’ve helped the other heal.</p>
<p>No words needed to see how good he is for you, and how good you are for him.</p>
<p>While you begin to drift away in sweet slumber, you feel Kakashi stand up.<br/>
You attempt to reach out for him, but before you can protest, his arms wrap from beneath as he scoops you and places a kiss on your temple.</p>
<p>—<em>How does a warm bath sound to you?</em></p>
<p>A low hum is the only thing you’re able to respond with, as a drowsy smile arises on your face and you rest your head in his chest.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A warm bath sounds nice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ren-hatake.tumblr.com/"> <em>@ren-hatake</em> </a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Catch me on Tumblr: @ren-hatake</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>